¿Quien lo diría?
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: DerekxCasey - Por fin descubrí que todas esas peleas por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes, como lo es el puesto para mi sepillo de dientes, era solo para llamar la atención del otro. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_[Casey x Derek. __Por fin descubrí que todas esas peleas por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes, como lo es el puesto para mi sepillo de dientes, era solo para llamar la atención del otro. ¡ONESHOT!_

**¿Quien lo diría?**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy ha sido un día como los demás. Desde que mi madre se separo de George, vivimos tranquilas, Lizzie, Mamá y yo en una casa…la misma casa de antes que se casaran._

_No se los motivos de tal separación, pero tengo el presentimiento de que si pregunto, mamá no me querrá decir, así que mejor me quedo callada para evitar cualquier problema. Sigo en la misma escuela en la que estaba, así que sigo viendo a mi ex hermanastro, Derek, por algunos pasillos en el cambio de clase. Extrañamente la relación entre nosotros ya no es tan tensa como ante, es decir, nos ignoramos. Pero en fin… me tengo que ir, ¡voy tarde a la oficina del consejero!_

_6/septiembre/2006_

_Casey McDonald._

La chica de castaño cabello lacio, buen cuerpo, tez blanca y ojos azules expresivos, se levanto de su escritorio en su habitación y salio de ella con tranquilidad aparentada. Desayunó y en poco tiempo estaba en su querido colegio, claro, no sin antes hablar un rato con el consejero antes de empezar sus clases.

¡Buenos días alumnos!, hoy veremos mas a fondo cada una de las revoluciones mundiales… - empezó la profesora de Sociales. La clase fue no tan aburrida, pero todos dieron gracias a que terminara.

Casey salio del salón a su casillero para sacar los cuadernos de la próxima clase y nunca se espero lo que pronto pasaría.

¡Casey! - un joven muy bien desarrollado, rubio, tez blanca y ojos azules se le acerco amablemente para darle un libro que había botado sin percatarse.

Oh, ¡muchas gracias! - tomo el cuaderno agradecida y con una sonrisa coqueta. No todos los días el Capitán del Equipo de Basketball te recogía tu cuaderno y te lo daba en las manos amablemente.

Ha sido un placer… ¿que clase tienes a horita? - le pregunto metiendo sus manos en la chamarra del equipo.

Tengo Física Elemental - le contesto un poco aburrida, pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Te gustaría salir el sábado? - le pregunto.

No se puede dejar de decir que lo primero que maquino el, muy bien dotado, cerebro de Casey fue: "que directo", pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en su afán de poder articular un estudiaste "si, esta bien", alguien había contestado por ella.

No, no podrá - un joven castaño, tez blanca estaba detrás de Casey. Si, Derek.

La jalo del brazo y la alejo un poco. Casey no puso resistencia, estaba muy sorprendida como para hacerlo.

¿Pero que…? - intento preguntar después de estar un rato en un incomodo silencio.

No preguntes… - le corto mientras iba caminando de un lado a otro.

¡No tienes ningún derecho a contestar las cosas por mí! - reprochó muy enojada, parando a Derek por el brazo bruscamente.

El chico la miro interrogante

Te dije que no preguntaras - le dijo desesperándose.

No te estoy preguntando, ¡te estoy reclamando!, pero viéndolo bien, ¿por que lo hiciste?, ¡y no me digas que dijiste "No preguntes" porque me debes una buena explicación! - definitivamente estaba enojada, muy enojada cabe decir.

¡Pues lo hice porque…! – hmp, ¿y ahora que le decía?, Ni el mismo sabia por que demonios había hecho lo que había hecho y, por lo tanto, se veía imposibilitado de responder esa pregunta - …porque… ¡porque soy tu ex hermanastro! - "_que patético…"_

Casey no sabia que decir. La respuesta había sido por demás patética y poco a poco su enojo fue adecentándose hasta llegar a un nivel en que no lo iba a poder detener por mucho tiempo más.

Eso no te da…¡eso no te da derecho a hacer eso, Derek! - le dijo mas calmada y haciendo unos de un gran autocontrol.

¿Así que querías salir con ese? - le pregunto enojado, refiriéndose al joven capitán.

Disculpa, pero, ultimadamente, creo que eso a ti no te importa - sus ojos destellaron un deje de frialdad y arrogancia que, definitivamente, no era normal en la apacible chica.

Esa mirada hizo que Derek retrocediera dos pasos pero no evito que sus impulsos lo dominaran una vez más.

¡Si que me importa, Casey! – grito. Dio unos pasos adelante hasta que sus rostros estaban solo separados por unos cuantos centímetros, pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta, pues la discusión en medio del pasillo era seguía muy acalorada.

A ver, entontes dime: ¿Por qué?, porque no me trago esa de que soy tu ex hermanastra, ¿eh?, y si vas a seguir con eso ¡mejor cuéntame una de vaqueros! – bueno, furiosa era decir poco. Luego de tranquilizarse en unos pocos segundos, su mente maquino a estilo Venturi - ¿que a caso hiciste una apuesta? – espeto, con espanto.

¡No, sabes que no! - y otra vez estaba dando vueltas mientras los estudiantes que por ahí pasaba se les quedaban viendo raro y hasta con cierto deje de miedo.

Entonces, dime ¿Por qué? – deletreo las palabras ya casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y es que pelear con Derek y salir victorioso de eso, era un gran esfuerzo.

Derek vio que el aula próxima a ellos estaba vacía, jalo a Casey muy poco caballerosamente para meterla ahí.

¿Quieres que te lo diga? – le pregunto una vez dentro.

Pues si te lo estoy preguntando… ¡obvio que si! – desesperada. Así estaba. Los sentimientos dentro de ella eran tan confusos que otra forma de actuar no se le ocurría.

¡Pues lo hice porque estoy celoso!, si, celoso. Porque desde que ustedes se fueron de casa algo vació quedo dentro de mi, porque cuando te fuiste comprendí lo que había perdido, lo que había desaprovechado peleando contigo todos los días, pudiendo utilizar ese tiempo tratando de que… - lo había dicho, ¡maldición!, ahora ella se podría reír en su propia cara. Se detuvo esperando oír su melodiosa sonrisa, pero no escucho nada, solo vio a una Casey parada como una zombi frente a el.

¿Tarando de que…? – lo incito a continuar. Su voz enojada se había sustituido por su voz dulce y calmada, pero al mismo tiempo asustada.

No todos los días, como había mencionado antes, pero esta vez con su ex hermanastro, le decía que estaba celoso.

Tratando de…de que me quieras como…como yo te quiero a ti… - le dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

¿Quien eres y que hiciste con el Derek que yo…que yo amo? - le pregunto.

Nerviosa, helada.

No se movió de su lugar, solo sintió los labios de su acompañante sobre los suyos, respondió el beso que se mostraba tranquilo con amor y dulzura.

"_Ok, esto es raro, Derek no es así…"._

Se lo que estas pensando… - le dijo el cortando el beso abruptamente.

¿En serio? - le pregunto mas roja que un tomate.

Si, que yo no soy así. Pero tu me haces así, Casey, perdóname por tratarte como te trate - le dijo tomando el rostro sonrojado de la chica entre sus manos, con cariño, ese cariño que nunca había utilizado con nadie, solo con ella.

Derek… - de sus labios no salieron más palabra, pues se vieron apresados nuevamente por los del chico

_Querido Diario: _

_Si, ya se cuanto esta esa frase de repetida. pero no puedo pensar de tanta emoción. _

_Aun no se el o los motivos por los cuales George y mama se separaron, pero lo que si se es que ¡Derek es mi novio!_

_Si, parece raro, lo se, pero…se siente tan bien. Por fin descubrí que todas esas peleas por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes, como lo es el puesto para mi sepillo de dientes, era solo para llamar la atención del otro. Si, esa es mi deducción: solo ocultábamos nuestros sentimientos por orgullo. _

_Todo el tiempo perdido…pero no vale lamentarse por cosas ya ocurridas, ahora hemos prometido disfrutar cada momento. Nadie sabe nada de nuestra relación de ya ¡una semana!, pero pensamos decírselo a nuestros padres hoy por la noche, en la cena que hemos organizado Derek: mi novio, y yo…¡que bien se escucha!, que repetitiva estoy, pero bueno, por eso mejor me voy._

_Tengo que dormir un poco para mañana ver a…_

El teléfono celular de Casey sonó en ese momento, impidiéndole continuar escribiendo. Contesto de inmediato al ver el identificador y sonrío como tonta enamorada.

_ No repitas tanto mi nombre – _reclamola voz falsamente arrogante del otro lado de la línea.

Por favor… - el dejo de sarcasmo, antes de ser ofensivo, resultaba divertido.

Hablaron casi dos horas sin darse cuenta, con bromas de peleas y todas esas cosas, para no perder la costumbre.

…_supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian…_

_Te amo Derek._

_13/septiembre/2006_

_Casey McDonald._

**10 años más tarde.**

No puedo creer que hayas escrito eso… - un joven de 26 años, castaño…dejémoslo en Derek, acostado en una cama enorme, leía un pequeño libro rosado.

La habitación estaba iluminada solo con las lámparas de noche.

Su esposa, casi lista para dormir, arreglando su lado de la cama para acostarse, le miraba con el seño fruncido.

¡No te burles! - le dijo divertida.

Vamos, sigue escribiendo…solo que esta vez firma:

_21/diciembre/2016_

_Casey de Venturi._

Se oye mejor, ¿no? - pregunto con una picara sonrisa.

Casey rodó sus ojos. Su matrimonio de apenas un año le había sentado mas que bien, y eso, a Derek le gustaba de sobremanera.

Te prometo seguiré escribiendo y firmare con mi apellido de casada… ¿quien lo diría? - Derek sabía a lo que se refería, del odio al amor, pero en fin, sus miradas se conectaron y una sonrisa ilumino los dos jóvenes rostros.

Las tenues luces que se dispersaban de las mesitas de noche por toda la habitación se apagaron dejando en penumbras el lugar, con su la luz iluminando lo que seria un largo camino por recorrer.

**Fin.**

**Ya se, ya se, esta feo, pero me gusto escribirlo, jejeje.**

**La última parte no iba, pero tenia ganas de escribir algo así. No quedo tan mal…pero bueee.**

**Ojala hayan comentarios, aunque lo dudo muy en serio u.uU**

**No me culpen, solo llevo dos semanas viendo Mi Vida con Derek…n.n**

**Abrazos y besos con cariño. Soledad de los Ángeles.**


End file.
